The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for polishing and more particularly to method and apparatus for controlling the movement of a polishing member along a predetermined path.
Fiber optic connectors are required in large quantities in the telecommunications and cable television markets for the manufacture and use of fiber optic assemblies and components. In order to enable the connectors to provide the most optimum transmission path for the fiber optic cables, the ends of the connectors require special polishing. Current machines for polishing fiber optic connector polishers polish only in a circular pattern which does not produce the most effective polish. Moreover, the current polishers can polish no more than eighteen connectors at one time.
The art of polishing fiber optic connectors has been derived from the art of polishing gem stones. Basically, a gem stone polishing machine includes a rotating platter against which the gemstone is moved to effect polishing. This gemstone polishing technique was initially adopted for polishing fiber optic connectors and then subsequently modified.
The polishing surface in such gemstone polishing machines thus travels in a circular pattern, and the gemstone polishers modified to polish fiber optic connectors have likewise employed a circular pattern.
It is known, however, that a more effective polish can be obtained if the polishing surface travels in a figure eight pattern, rather than a circular pattern, as the polishing surface moves over the connector. The figure eight pattern, if it can be obtained and maintained during the polishing operation, provides the optimum method of polishing the end faces of fiber optic connectors. A constant figure eight pattern produces the best radii and apex shift obtainable on the spherical ends of the connectors and on similarly configured industrial components.
Not only is a circular pattern less effective in creating the desired polish on the connectors, it limits the number of connectors that can be polished at the same time. As shown in Kawada U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,328, such a polisher rotates and revolves and thereby traces circular polishing paths that are revolved about a center. As a result the connectors must be located at the periphery in a circular formation with no connectors in the center, whereby fewer connectors can be polished than if the formation included connectors in the center.
A method and machine for polishing, especially adapted for polishing fiber optic connectors and similarly configured industrial components, is provided. The polishing machine includes a first stage having a first mounting member and a first staging member supported on the first mounting member for reciprocal movement along a first path; a second stage having a second mounting member supported on the first staging member and a second staging member supported on the second mounting member for reciprocal movement along a second path in angular relation to the first path; a polishing member mounted on the second staging member; and a drive mechanism operable to simultaneously reciprocate the first and second staging members along their respective paths so that the polishing member traces a predetermined pattern. The method of polishing involves reciprocating the first stage along its path, and reciprocating the second stage along its path in a predetermined timed relationship so that the polishing member traces the predetermined pattern. The subject invention enables the polishing member to be moved along a constant and uniform figure eight polishing pattern, which pattern is mechanically created and maintained during the polishing action. The method and apparatus are suited for simultaneously polishing a large number of fiber optic connectors or similar items.
An object of this invention is to provide an optimum polishing pattern for polishing fiber optic connectors, or similar items.
Another object is to create and maintain a uniformly constant figure eight polishing pattern especially suited for polishing fiber optic connectors or similar items.
A further object is to provide a polishing machine that creates a figure eight polishing pattern mechanically.
An additional object is to be able to polish a large number of fiber optic connectors, or similar items, simultaneously.
Yet another object is to produce optimum quality polishing of fiber optic connectors or similar items.
Still another object is to incorporate a figure eight polishing pattern into a compact polishing machine.
A further object is to be able to produce higher quality polished fiber optic connectors, or similar products, more rapidly, in greater quantities, and with lower unit costs than is now obtainable with the prior known polishing techniques.
A still further object is to provide a polishing machine that is easy to operate, requires minimum maintenance, and has a very long life expectancy.
These and other objects will become apparent upon reference to the following description and claims and to the accompanying drawings.